


asahi_barista_1210.mov

by athenathereader



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Dates, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenathereader/pseuds/athenathereader
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	asahi_barista_1210.mov

The warm mug gently glided across the counter. The shop was closing soon, and since you were the last customer for the evening Asahi let you have a fresh espresso affogato on the house. "Thanks, I really needed it today." You rubbed your tired eyes and stifled a yawn and picked up the little spoon he gave you a few minutes ago. "No problem, what happened by the way?" Asahi watched you dip the spoon into the ice cream scoop and bring it to your mouth. The taste of the coffee vanilla and caramel blend was enough to bring a smile to your face, and he loved watching you smile. It was almost contagious. "Well," You looked up and Asahi's eyes quickly darted back to his task at hand, wiping the counter down with his damp wipe. "It's kind of a long story. Let's just say I'm on probation at my university right now." You swallowed the bit of ice cream before you went in for another spoonful. "And no, my professor isn't willing to round my grade up by two whole ranks." You sighed and rested your elbow on the counter with your cheek in your hand. Asahi watched you sulk and threw his wipe into the bin.

"Well my shift is ending, I could take you out somewhere. I just hate seeing you like this Y/N?" You looked up from the nice view of the black marble patterns of where your arm rested and back at him. "Yeah, that's right. I could take you somewhere way better than free coffee. And school. We'd just have to go back home and change and-" You cut him off with your hand, "Wait, you mean a date? Are you asking me out Azumane?" Your eyes lit up, though your face was as stoic as normal. You had to admit it, he did attract you in ways even Oikawa never could. You'd be lying if you said coming to see him every day at his job was just a simple act of good karma. Asahi seemed like he was nervous. Your eyes were sparkling in anticipation, while his were hooded and looking off to the side at an empty table. "I mean, yeah. It doesn't have to be anything formal! Just like, a way for us to take it a step further if you know what I mean.." He smiled with a nervous blush across his cheeks, and you couldn't help but smile, which broke out into a giggle. "Alright," You swiveled and stood from the bar stool.

Asahi started to smile, with his hand resting on his neck. "Let's do it. I really like you Azumane." You grabbed your mug (that probably wasn't supposed to leave the shop walls) and looked back at him, "If we hurry the movies and that French place down the street will still be open by ten." You watched as he took his apron off and hung it on the hook at the end of the counter, before he walked though the mini gate door. "Wait a second Y/N, I'm taking you out, let me do all the hard work and planning." You smile and waited on him to catch up with you at the door while he fished around for his keys in his jeans. You smiled and went to push the door open when you felt a kiss on the top of your head.

"It's kinda cute to watch you do it anyway."


End file.
